There exist various types of vehicles used mainly in off-road conditions. One such type is the side-by-side off-road vehicle. The name “side-by-side” refers to the seating arrangement of the vehicle in which the driver and a passenger are seated side-by-side. Some side-by-side off-road vehicles also have a second row of seats to accommodate one or more additional passengers. These vehicles typically have an open cockpit, a roll cage and a steering wheel.
Seats in vehicles, including side-by-side vehicle, are often adjustable to allow a seat occupant to find their preferred longitudinal (forward to rearward) position in the vehicle. Each seat in a side-by-side vehicle includes a seat belt assembly for protecting the seat occupant. Seat belt assemblies are generally connected to the seat, such that the seat belt assembly can shift longitudinally with the seat when the seat's longitudinal position is adjusted.
By connecting the seat belt assembly to the seat, however, the seat must be designed to handle loads of the seat belt assembly in operation. This can result in complex, heavy, and/or costly seats.
Thus there is a desire for adjustable seats and seat belt assemblies for side-by-side off-road vehicles with improved cost, weight, and/or complexity, while still being operable in multiple positions.